Wild
by YDgirl
Summary: My first EXO ff. WARNING!NC, RATE M, *ada yaoi dan yuri*, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, BAEKHAN, CHANHUN, DLL. DLDR! enjoy reading... ;)


WILD

.

.

.

¤YDgirl presents¤

.

.

.

Rate: M.

.

.

.

WARNING! DIRTY TALK! SEX CONTENT! Belum cukup umur? Dilarang masuk! Masuk? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya! Ada YAOI! GS! DLL.

.

.

.

.

DLDR!

Chapter.1.

Sehun memeluk gadis itu dari itu, luhan tidak dapat berkutik. Ia terdiam mematung ditempat. Sehun menyeringai melihat tingkah luhan. Ia mendudukkan diri dikursi taman dan memosisikan luhan dipangkuannya. Detakan jantung luhan bahkan sudah tak stabil lagi. Kedua pipinya memanas, luhan yakin pasti wajahnya merah padam saat merasakan benda diantara selangkangan sehun kini mengeras. Luhan tahu Sehun sedang horny dan itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"ahhhh..."

Desahan luhan lolos begitu saja saat jemari sehun menelusup kedalam jaket olahraga luhan, sehun memainkan jemarinya di nipple luhan yang saat ini menegang sempurna. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang akan lolos lagi. Luhan menyenderkan dirinya pada dada bidang sehun. Tangannya meremas rambut sehun sensual. Matanya terpejam menikmati pilinan sehun dan remasan pada kedua payudara besarnya.

Tanpa sadar luhan menggesekkan belah buttnya pada penis sehun yang masih terbungkus rapi celana training. Sehun mendesah sensual merasakan penisnya bergesekan dengan belah butt kenyal milik luhan. Ia mengendus endus dileher jenjang luhan yang putih. Menjilatnya lalu menggigit kecil disana dan menghisapnya, dan semua perlakuan sehun itu membuat luhan menggila. Luhan membalikkan dirinya. Mata obsidiannya menatap mata onyx milik sehun. Ia tetsenyum miring lalu segerabmenyambar bibir sehun dengan lumatan lumatan yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh sehun. Bunyi kecipak jelas tdengar dari adu lidah itu. Luhan mengemut bibir sehun dengan imutnya. Sehun yang tak mau kalah memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut luhan. Mengeksplor semua yang ada disana. Mengabsen deretan rapih gigi luhan dan bertarung lidah dengan luhan. Tangan sehun tak diam saja. Tangannya menikamati betapa kenyal dan besarnya payudara yang luhan miliki. Ia mencubit nipple luhan yang membuat luhan menggelinjang kegelian.

Sehun menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam hotpants olahraga luhan. Tangannya menelusup kedalam cd luhan yang sehun sangat hapal pasti bergambar hello kitty berwarna merah muda. Jemari sehun bermain dibawah sana membuat luhan mendesah dalam ciumannya. Sehun memasukkan satu jari kedalam vagina luhan yang tentunya selalu terasa sempit bagi sehun. Memasukkannya lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, masuk keluar dan seterusnya hingga luhan menyemburkan cairan kewanitaannya. Hal itu membuat jemari sehun basah namun sehun tentu tak masalah dengan hal itu.

Luhan memukul dada bidang sehun. Dan sehun segera melepaskannya. Ia tahu luhan kehabisan nafas dan sehun tak ingin dimarahi luhan jika tak segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"hosh hosh...sehunah...ah...hentikanh eungh..."luhan mendesah dalam bicara.

"mulutmu mengatakan tidak namun tubuhmu menginkan lebih sayang..." goda sehun.

"eungh...ah ah...ahh sehunnah...kumohon eungh berhentihlah..." luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri menahan nikmat karena jari sehun yang terus mengenai g spot luhan. Entah sejak kapan ketiga jari sehun masuk tapi luhan tak perduli karena sebentar lagi ia akan-

"Akhhh! Sehunnahhhhh!"

Mendapatkan orgasme yang kedua.

Jari sehun basah akan cairan luhan. Ia menyeringai melihat luhannya saat ini. Keringat yang hercucuran di wajah dan tubuhnluhan, mulut kecil dan seksi itu yang terbuka mengambil udara, wajahnya yang memerah akibat ulah sehun, kedua payudara besar luhan yang naik turun seiring ia mengambil nafas. Ohhh Damn! Sehun tidak tahan. Ia ingin segera memasukkan penis besarnya pada vagina sempit luhan dan menggenjotnya dengan kasar. Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dari hotpants luhan. Ia menunjukkan jemarinya yang basah akibat ulah luhan yang nakal.

"kau lihat ini chagi? Kau bahkan sangat nakal sekarang." ucap sehun menjilati jemarinya yang basah akan cairan luhan. Luhan yang melihat hal itu merona hebat. Wajahnya sangat panas saat ini. Sehun selalu berhasil menggoda luhan.

"berhenti menggodaku Tuan Oh" ucap luhan malu.

"apa kau tidak menyukainya Nyonya Oh?"balas sehun membelai lembut pipi luhan.

Luhan kembali merasakan panas yang menjalar dikedua pipinya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dikedua pipi sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu mengecup bibir manis sehun. Hanya sebuah kecupan bukan sebuah ciuman.

"aku mencintaimu Xiao Luhan"

"nado..nado saranghae Oh Sehun." dan luhan kembali mengecup bibir sehun. Mengecupnya tanpa henti dan sehun hanya diam saja, membiarkan kecupan kecupan luhan menerjangnya namun kecupan itu terhenti saat-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara gadis kecil yang entah sejak kapan ada dihadapan mereka berdua. Luhan segera bangkit, begitu juga sehun. Keduanya menghampiri gadis kecil itu yang kini menangis keras. Luhan panik. Sangat. Jadi gadis kecil ini menonton adegannya bersama sehun daritadi? Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?! Setahu luhan taman ini tak pernah dikunjungi dan kawasan ini juga termasuk kawasan yang jarang didatangi orang. Tapi, kenapa ada gadis kecil disini?!

Sehun sama paniknya dengan luhan namun ia mencoba menutupinya dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"kukira tempat ini sudah berhantu karena tak ada orang yang mendatanginya kecuali kita lu ,namun perkiraanku ternyata salah."luhan memukul betis sehun karena perkataannya.

"ini bukan saatnya bercanda hunnie! Bagaimana ini? Anak ini berarti sudah melihat adegan kita?! Astaga!"luhan panik setengah mati. Anak itu malah bertambah keras menangis. Telinga sehun sampai sakit mendengar tangisan anak itu.

"ssst... Cup cup cup...jangan nangis ya... Nanti unnie kasih apa aja yang kamu mau..cup cup cup.."tenang luhan pada anak itu. Tangisan nya mereda dan itu membuat luhan lega.

"hiks...unnie janji?hiks..."

"iya unnie janji...ssst mangkannya jangan nangis lagi kamu mau apa? Nanti unnie kasih. Tapi ada syaratnya." kata luhan pelan.

"syarat?"

"anggap kamu gak pernah liat unni sama oppa kayak tadi ya, lupain hal tadi, dan kamu harus tutup mulut. Gaboleh sebarin rahasia ini oke? Ini cuma rahasia kita bertiga aja. Kamu mau apa? Permen? Es krim? Coklat?"

"oke. Eummm aku mau...itu!"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, tepat seperti yang ditunjuk anak itu dan luhan kaget bukan main. Luhan kira anak ini akan meminta es krim, permen, atau jajanan anak kecil. Tapi ini? Oh gila! Anak ini meminta OH SEHUN?

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan angkat suara.

"apa ini? Kenapa menatapku?"tanya sehun bingung. Luhan menoleh pada anak itu.

"kau yakin ingin dia?" tanya luhan memastikan. Dan anak itu mengangguk mantap. Luhan ingin mati sekarang rasanya.

"aku ingin melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan oleh unni dan oppa tadi. Kayaknya unni tadi keliatan enak banget. Aku juga pengen kayak gitu sama oppa ganteng itu." ucap anak itu polos.

"WHAT THE...maksudmu!? Hey! Oke makasih udah bilang kalau aku ganteng. Aku hargain itu. Tapi apa kamu bilang? Kamu mau having sex with me?! Are you crazy kid! Maaf tapi aku tidak akan mau melakukannya. Never!"bantah sehun. Sehun tidak mau disangka pedofilia. Hey! Dia ini masih normal! Dia hanya tertarik dengan Dada besar, Lubang sempit, dan semua yang ebrkaitan dengan wanita dewasa sexy. Ehem, contohnya Luhan.

Namun anak itu tidak menghiraukan sehun. Ia malah mendekati sehun yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas dan memegang sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik cd dan training sehun. Kaget? Tantu saja sehun kaget. Luhan pun juga. Apa apaan anak ini?! Luhan ingin segera menjambak rambut anak itu dan melemparnya kehutan amazon. Penis sehun hanya milik luhan seorang! Tak boleh ada yang memegangnya selain dirinya-ehem dan tentunya sehun.

Anak itu meremas penis sehun dari luar. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar desahan sehun yang lolos.

"ini apa? Kok keras? Kayaknya panjang nih hihihi. Sehun oppa kok kayak orang kepedesan gitu?" ucap anak itu polos diluar batas. Sehun membulatkan matanya saat anak itu dengan beraninya menurunkan training beserta cd sehun sampai lutut, dan mencuatlah penis besar dan tegang milik sehun. Berurat dan mengeluarkan sedikit percum. Anak itu memegang penis sehun dengan bingung. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya yang hangat. Luhan merasakan pening melihatnya, ia tidak kuat melihat kelanjutannya dan ia pun jatuh tak berdaya diatas rumput taman, luhan pingsan. Aehun yang melihatnya segera berteriak. Ia ingin lari namun ia tidak bisa. Entah karena apa.

"LUHANNIE,! Aahhhhhhhhhh..eungh apah ah ah ah yangh kauh ah ah lakukanh!"

Anak itu mengulum penis sehun, mengin out kan nya dengan cepat dan tepat. Ia membuat suara tidak jelas saat mengulum penis sehun yang kini makin membesar. Kedua bola kembarnya membulat dan berwana merah. ehun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, menahan desahan desahan yang akan lolos.

Anak itu masih mengulum dan menggigit kecil pada penis besar sehun. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengeluarkan penis sehun dari mulutnya. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menutup lubang kecil dipucuk penis sehun. Ia melepaskan ikat rambutnya yang berwarna merah lalu mengikatkannya pada kepa penis sehun. Sehun menjerit kesakitan,penisnya rasanya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Ia paling benci ejakulasi kering! Dan juga, apa ini? Tangan kaki serasa mati rasa tak dapat ia gerakkan. siapa bocah ini sebenarnya?!

Anak itu tersenyum manis melihat sehun. Melihat penis yang mengantung dihadapannya dan juga bola kembar yang menggantung dan berat itu berwarna merah membuat anak dihadapannya menjilat bibirnya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"oppa kalau maumendesah jangan ditahan...kan kasihan."anak itu masih asik memerhatikan penis besar sehun yang semakin hard. Ia meyentil bola kembar itu dengan sengaja lalu ia terkikik geli.

"BODOH! Lepaskanh ah...ikat rambut mu dari penisku! Fuck!" ucap sehun kasar.

Namun anak itu malah tertawa girang dan mendekati luhan yang terbaring diatas rumput. Sehun seakan mengerti jalan fikir anak ini menatapnya takut.

"JANGAN DEKATI LUHAN! DASAR BAJINGAN KECIL KAU AKHHHH!"

"Hihihihi, wah unnie ternyata punya payudara yang besar ya? Aku mau minum susu unni ah...aku haus ." anak itu membuka jaket olahraga luhan dan terpampanglah payudara besar luhan dengan bra merah mudanya.

'srekkkkk'

Anak itu menyobek bra luhan. Ia menjilat puting merah muda luhan yang imut. Menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya kecil dan menghisapnya kuat. Tangannya meremas payudara luhan yang sebelah. anak itu mealukakannya tanpa henti. Hingga ia bosan dan ia tertarik akan sesuatu dibalik hotpants olahraga luhan. Anak itu menyobeknya kasar dan menurunkan cd luhan. Vagina merah merekah luhan tersaji dihadapannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya divagina itu, menjilat dan menghisapnya, terkadang ia juga menggigit klitoris luhan. Lidahnya menusuk nusuk vagina luhan. Namun karena luhan masih dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri ia tidak dapat merasakan apa apa. Sehun menitikkan air matanya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan ejakulasi keringnya. Batinnya menangis melihat luhan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anak setan itu.

"ah aku hosan, sudah malam pula. Yeol dimana ya?" anak itu berdiri lalu menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang.

"Woiiii baekhyun! Ayo pulang!" suara berat itu membuat anak bernama baekhyun itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"wah, kau dapat mangsa baru baek? Heum...dia manis juga..." chanyeol mendekati luhan yang tampak mengenaskan namun tetap terlihat sexy. Chanyeol meremas payudara luhan yang besar dan kenyal membuat luhan mendesah tertahan.

"cih...kau ambil saja dia yeol,.. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." ucap baekhyun acuh namun tampak dari nada bicaranya ia tengah kesal melihat chanyeol yang selalu seperti itu.

"KEPARAT! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI LUHAN KU!" sehun bersuara. Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendekati sehun. dan tak lama kemudian chanyeol tertawa melihat penis sehun yang mengacung tegak berwarna merah.

"BWAHAHAHA...lihatlah penismu itu hahahaha. Baek kau apakan dia? Kasihan sekali dia ini. Sepertinya penisnya akan meledak sebentar lagi."

"aku hanya memblow job nya dan penisnya langsung mengacung seperti itu. Yeol, kenapa kau tidak memasukinya. Sepertinya lubangnya itu masih perjaka. " kata baekhyun jahil. Ia terkikik membayangkan sehun yang notabene itu lelaki akan dimasuki oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Kebetulan penisnya sedang hard. So why not?

" baiklah sayang, mari kita bermain sebentar oke? Sepertinya lubangmu masih perjaka bukan?" chanyeol menurunkan celana jeans dan cd nya dan mencuatlah penis besar chanyeol.

Sehun menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Shit. Bahkan penis chanyeol lebih besar dari sehun. Sebentar. Apa maksudnya? Sehun tidak punya lubang vagina seperti wanita, jadi kemana chanyeol akan memasukkan penis itu pada dirinya? Jangan jangan...

"AKHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! KELUARKAN PENIS MU BODOH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Tbc or END?

Annyeong, aku pendatang baru disini. Ini ff yadong pertamaku, maaf kalau tidak bagus dan banyak kesalahan. Maklumi aku, aku juga kan manusia hehehe. So mind to review? ^^


End file.
